


loud actions

by ecrowe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!John, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn, Shameless Smut, hahah, im sorry if this is crappy, slight breathplay, slight orgasm denial, sub!dave rocks xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrowe/pseuds/ecrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think about little things too much and too often. Because he knows you better than anyone else, he knows what ticks you off and what makes you blithe. He knows every mark on your light skin, every rough or soft angle. He knows every spot that makes you moan quietly or scream or even beg him— because you know that he likes it, and he knows that you like it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loud actions

**Author's Note:**

> whats a good way to celebrate 413???? exactly, johndave porn!! i actually managed to post this b4 midnight, i am s a t i s f i e d
> 
> (keep in mind that this is a quick fic/drabble and im sorry for any mistakes)
> 
> ((happy 413(((or whats left of it)))))

Loud. Talkative. Not _that_ emotionless. 

You knew those words were describing you in more than just one simple way, and not because that's how people portrayed you. You know that you think about them a lot just because he also agreed with them. You think about little things too much and too often. Because he knows you better than anyone else, he knows what ticks you off and what makes you blithe. He knows every mark on your light skin, every rough or soft angle. He knows every spot that makes you moan quietly or scream or even _beg_ him— because you know that he likes it, and he knows that _you_ like it, too. 

But to think of it, you came to realize that he's louder when it comes to intimate things. Not necessarily loud with his voice, but with his actions. His fingers trailing along your spine, your sides, his lips leaving kisses down your thighs and marks on your neck, marks that showed the world that you're his, _John's_ , and no one else's. 

Just like now. 

Moments just like now, when he has you right where he wants you to be. Soft ribbon of silk tied around your wrists, keeping them up against the headboard of the bed. A flushing, panting mess that squirms for attention under his dense gaze. In moments of silence you're the one who wants to scream, but you know that he wants you to do something else. To keep him going, to give him a signal that "everything's okay, go on" or to show him that you can't think anything else than "please fuck me already" or "put your dick right inside of me and fuck me senseless".

" Please," you whisper, ever so quietly. "Please, _Daddy_ , touch me, make me sing out your name." And that's just a small reason to make his blue eyes be flecked with every shade of lust. And you writhe again under his weight and bite your lip at his predatory look. The first time you called him "daddy" was a joke, but John developed a serious kink about that. 

Not that you complain. You know better than complaining. 

And you almost let out a relieved _"yes!"_ when you see his head leaning down, his hands gripping your thighs and keeping them up just so his beautiful face can make it's way to your attention-needing erection. And you know he was rewarding you for being  "such a good boy, Dave," in the moment he looked up at you through his dark and long eyelashes and licked his lips. Your heart beats loudly in your chest as he presses his fucking perfect mouth to the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit, teasing, while keeping a firm hand  the base. 

He starts licking and his tongue is lapping around your tip, and then he is leaving kisses down your lenght, making you shudder. 

And you're never rushing the action, because no one likes a dick shoved down their throat.

You moan and sing his name like the tune of your favorite song, letting out sounds of pure _bliss_ that were just pushing him to suck harder and take in the remaining lenght. You admire for a few moments how he is bobbing up and down his head, his dark hair that looks just as disheveled as you are and oh— how you want to get your fingers in there, scratch his scalp and tug him closer to you. But you know that you can't. 

You watch with half-lidded eyes how he pulls himself off of your dick and regains his position right over you. And you want to exhale sharply but instead of air, you're greeted by a rough kiss and a firm grip on your throat.  

He grabs your throat but he's not choking you in unpleasant ways. He is kissing you so deep that you forget whose air you're breathing, and you like it so much, you like how his tongue insepcts and claims every part of your mouth and how he lets deep, throaty noises that make you moan in response. You like the control he has on you, even when it comes to breathing.

You like how he holds you down and doesn't take long to coat his own erection in lube and press his tip against your entrance, because he wants this as much as you. You like how he praises you for being a good boy and making sure to be already stretched for _daddy_. You love the feeling you get when he presses inside you painfully slow, just so he can make you squirm again and again. 

"You like it when I tie you up so you can't move and can't stop me from doing whatever I want with you, don't you?" he asks, thrusting once and rough and out of a sudden, making you yelp a little but nonetheless nod pathetically and hastily. "Of course, aren't you a good boy? Such a good boy, so pretty with my dick inside of you, so beautifully flushed and needy. What a greedy little hole you have, it's sucking my cock right in."   
And you nod again and again, because he's fucking right, because you love when he's fucking you, because you love when he steadies this harsh and just perfect and a little messy rhythm, fucking you just how you like it. 

Yohr face is red and your breath is heavy, and everything around you is just burning, just like the sensation that keeps building up in your lower area and you want him to fuck you harder so you can come already. 

"I... I want you," you start, and try to swallow back a moan so you can continue, "I want you to fuck me harder. I need it. Please, please, daddy."

He chuckles and you know that the way his fingers are locked on your hips are going to leave bruises. 

"You're such a pretty little slut for me, aren't you? So desperate." 

You nod again and moan loudly as he does just what you've asked for. 

Rocking back and forth, you know he's close because of the gravelly sounds he's letting out, groans and moans right into your ear, and you just know that he's coming before you. 

Because he fills you up and you whimper just as he looks at you for a moment, and you know he's going to make it painful for you. Just how you like it. 

"Look at you, you're always prettiest with my cum dripping from you," he says as he pulls out softly.

You nod again and wait for him to say it. 

And when he tolds you to cum for him, you don't hesitate, not even the slightest, and do just that. You come in waves on your stomach and almost __screaming his name, appreciating his whispers and how he is telling what a good boy you've been.

He kisses your forehead and unties you. 

"I love you," you whisper softly. 

"I love you too, Dave," is the last thing you hear before you feel his hands on you, soft tissues cleaning gently all the mess you've made.

You give him a crooked smile; the smile that shows just how good you got _fucked_ and how you enjoyed it.  

God, how much you just love him, you love John Egbert, and how you don't mind being loud or quiet with him.


End file.
